Childhood Memories to Adolecent Dreams
by bL00dSuCknQT
Summary: PeterWendy. After Peter leaves Wendy, what is to become of her? Womanhood? Marriage? Will a new man come into her life, or will an old friend steal back her heart?
1. Barbarous Business

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Whoever reads my stories right now, I'm sorry to say that I have no time to update them anytime soon. Teaching piano is exhausting, and so is keeping up with all the schoolwork and finals coming up. Sorry! hopefully, I'll be able to update both of them someday (in March, probably).  
So here's a new story to keep you guys reading. Hope you like it! This is based on the movie made in 2003.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peter Pan or any characters in the story (yet...)

**PLEASE READ:** This takes place right after Peter Pan leaves Wendy at the window. Literally.

**Prologue: Barbarous Business**

I stared one second longer at the shooting beam of light which used to be a boy floating right in front of me. With tears in my eyes, I turned back to the family that welcomed me with open arms. I hugged my mother once again, feeling much like the child Aunt Millicent wanted me to grow out of. Mother smiled at me once more.

"I'm so glad you're back, Wendy," she said with her angelic voice. "Do you promise you won't leave us like that again?"

I grinned back. "Yes, mother." She smiled and held my hands.

All of a sudden, Aunt Millicent came by and hugged me almost hard enough to break my ribs. "My darling, I'm so glad you're home!" I laughed, but then she said, "After you settle down a bit, I will expect that you are prepared for the instruction you most _desperately_ need."

My eyes widened in shock, but I nodded, "Yes, Aunt Millicent."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. Then she turned around to face Slightly, who was still speaking to Nibs and Curly. "Come, Slightly, I must give you a bath. You're absolutely filthy!"

Slightly looked up at Aunt Millicent and pouted a bit, "Is it really that awful?"

"Oh yes, dear child! Come, now," she ordered. Slightly stood up and followed her, but Father stood up and announced, "Not just yet."

Aunt Millicent opened her mouth to protest, but Father stopped her with a wave of his hand. "This won't take long." She immediately closed her mouth, and Father continued. "I want the... erm... 'Lost boys', as Wendy put it, to sleep in the living room for the time being." The boys jumped around with joy, but Father shouted, "_Enough_!" They stopped just as abruptly as they began, and he continued. "Starting tomorrow, we will be moving Wendy's belongings to our current extra room, and from then on, Wendy will be having her own room."

I gasped in shock and despair. "But Father-"

"Wendy," Mother began to explain, "You are a child no longer. You must have your own room."

"But what of the rest of the boys?" I cried, "When they reach my age, you won't have enough rooms for all of them!"

"Yes, however, you are going to become a _woman_," Father said. The boys looked on as we continued to argue.

"So? That's not an answer!"

"How dare you speak in such a tone?" Aunt Millicent spat.

"Once the boys reach the age to become men, they can still share a room, Wendy. None of them are going to become women," Mother said exasperatedly ignoring Aunt Millicent's remark.

"You need your own room because you are the only who shall become a woman. You don't want to change in front of them, do you?" Aunt Millicent asked with her strict tone already set.

"Well... why should it matter?" I asked.

Aunt Millicent sighed. "One of the many rules to being a woman is needing privacy! It is extremely improper to dress or undress in a male's presence!"

I tried to argue back, but Father interrupted, "That's enough, Wendy. This discussion is over. Boys, off to the living room. I'll show you where you shall sleep." The Lost Boys began following Father, but each of them looked back at me with sorrowful eyes. Aunt Millicent followed, dragging Slightly along with her. Slightly looked at me and smiled as if telling me everything would turn out alright in the end.

Mother looked at the three of us with a playful disgust on her face. She shooed the boys off the the bathroom down the hall, then looked at me. "Wendy, go ahead and use our bathroom."

I gasped. "Are you sure?" Not one of us has ever been able to even enter their bathroom!

She winked. "Well, you are becoming a woman, so I'm going to give you a few benefits out of all this."

I smiled brightly, then rushed to her and pecked her on the cheek. "Thank you, Mother!" I whispered in her ear.

She giggled, "Now run along, you filthy young woman!"

I laughed, but felt a pang of pain in my heart as I collected my clean nightgown and two clean towels from my drawers. As soon as I entered the bathroom of my parents, I began to fill the tub with warm water. I looked around, taking in the beauty of this room. I removed my filthy nightgown and stepped into the bath.

As I settled myself into the warm bathtub, I stared at the family portrait that hung by the mirror. It was drawn three years ago, and as I looked at my face, I realized how much I have changed since then. My face was a bit chubbier and I was much shorter. I also looked at John's and Michael's faces, which both faces have also matured. _We ARE growing up_, I thought to myself. I grasped Peter's kiss, which still hung from my neck. _I miss you already, Peter. I don't want to grow up, but I must. I wish you were with me._

A droplet of water fell into the tub, and then another. I found myself wiping tears off my face. I stayed in the water a while longer, then stood up and stepped out of the bathtub. Wrapping my towel around my body, I touched my forehead. I felt a tiny bump, which hurt quite a bit. As I looked in the mirror, I found a red spot right where the bump was. "BUG BITE!" I cried. But then I remembered, _bug bites don't hurt_.

**A/N:** Of course, we all know that isn't a bug bite, right? Evil little pimples! Mwahahaha! Ok, sorry, I have my little outbursts. So! Hope you guys liked it! By the way, does anyone know what Aunt Millicent's first name is? Whoever knows, please tell me, I would really appreciate it! Anyway, I love reviews, so you know what to do!


	2. Full of Inconvenience and Pimples

**Author's Note:** Yay! I got reviews! You all made me so happy, so I decided to go ahead and update. After this, I probably won't be able to update for like another few weeks, sorry! But thank you guys so much for the reviews, you inspired me!

And to those who don't know, Aunt Millicent's first name is Millicent. Thanks to **Caspia, Mike, and Gecko149** for letting me know!

**Chapter 1: Full of Inconvenience and Pimples**

I began to panic. _WhatIS this? Don't tell me there was some sort of bug in Neverland that Peter never told me about_. Just at that moment, Mother hurried into the room.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. I pointed to the red bump on my face. She kneeled in front of me, then gently rested her index finger on it and pushed slightly. I squealed, then looked at her with a pained expression.

"Why did you do that?"

She laughed, "I was just checking to see how much it hurt. Sorry, dear."

I pouted, but giggled, "So it's just a bug bite, right?"

"Actually, it's called a pimple, darling."

"A pimple?" I said, puzzled, "What's a pimple?"

"It's that little red spot on your forehead that's caused by not washing your face enough," she explained. "As you grow, Wendy, your skin will become oily, and if you don't wash up, more of those little spot will pop up."

I gulped. "So it can appear anywhere?"

"Yes. But not to worry, love. You will learn how to properly take care yourself with Aunt Millicent's help," she said with a comforting smile. I felt no warmth in her words, but smiled and nodded, hiding my pain. She stood up and turned to leave, but then she turned back and looked at me saying, "But whatever you do, don't scratch it off. It hurts horribly, plus it leaves a scar."

"Alright, Mother."

Just at that moment, I spotted Mother's kiss once again, winking at me from the right hand corner. As soon as her face disappeared, I turned back to the mirror, staring at the pimple in horror. _Already, I'm becoming a woman._ I sighed, then began dressing myself slowly.

I looked around once more, admiring the beauty of this room. The stylish red and orange diamond wallpaper gave the room a warm glow, including the lighting of candles. The bowl to wash up with, made of marble, remained clean as if they've never been used. And of course, the bathtub with paw shaped, golden legs and golden, sparkling knobs made the room look fit for royalty.

I finished dressing, then rinsed my mouth and made my way to the nursery(A/N: Did they even brush their teeth back then?!), but along the way, I heard the adults talking in Aunt Millicent's room. I slowly kneeled down in the same position I did the night before I went to Neverland, listening to their words.

"Millicent, is that really necessary for Wendy? And at this age?" I heard Mother say.

"Indeed, Mary. The girl needs to be cared for! You don't want her ending up running around all over the place acting and thinking like a child, do you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Oh, come now, Mary! It's not all that bad, really! We just need to FIND a boy, not marry her to one."

My mouth opened in shock and rage. _They want me to have a BOY to take care of me?!_

"Do you have anything to say, George?" I heard Mother ask.

"Well....I-I-I...," he stuttered.

"Not to worry, George, we shall begin the search next week!" Aunt Millicent said with joy. "But during this week, I shall spend much time with Wendy. You both understand the schedule, right?"

"Yes," I could barely hear Mother whisper.

I couldn't listen anymore, I had to get away. I quietly went off into the nursery, John and Michael already fast asleep. I walked up to the window, looking through the many colors. It was still snowing, and as I watched each snowflake drop, I wondered..._What is to become of me? What are they going to do to me tomorrow? What about that boy? Why now, when I just got back from such a wonderful adventure? Frightening, yes... But so magical. And Peter...Peter..._

I realized that sleep was already casting her spell over my eyelids, so I turned away from the window and walked to my bed. I lifted the covers, laid my head on my pillow, then rested my mind and floated away from all this growing up business.

**A/N:** I know, that one was really really short, and _I'm really really sorry_!! It's already past midnight and it's the first day of school tomorrow (after winter break. Joy). So please review, and hopefully I'll be able to post up the next chapter as soon as I can!

**Thanks for the reviews! Hugs to all of you!**

**Vballgurl854:** I'm glad you liked it! :) Here's the update, I'm sorry it's so short. Thanx for the suggestion, though!

**Caspia:** Thank you for catching that George was OOC. After reading it again, I knew what you meant. I tried to change it this time, and I hope it's better now! And thanx again for telling me about her name!

**kasmira36:** Thank you! Yes, I can assure you right now it'll be a happy ending. There may be a little depressing spots here and there, but it'll be all good in the end! And you're Thai? AWESOME! Don't worry about it, your English is great. And I'm half Chinese, so it's kinda cool, you know?

**Mike:** Thank you for telling me about Millicent's name. And sorry this chapter is so short, hopefully the next chapter will be better and you'll feel at least a little something! :) Hope you end up liking it!

**Zeldy:** Thankies! :) I'm glad to hear you like it!! And yeah, there'll be a few spots where it gets sad, but don't worry, everything will be alright in the end...or will it? dun dun dun...lol. So yeah! Hope you like this one!

**kiss-of-cuteness:** Thanks! Heehee...I should give her acne, shouldn't I? lol, jk. I'm really glad you like it so far! Hope you keep reading!

**Silver Eyes Bright:** I'm glad you're interested. I hope you'll like it in the end! :)

**Gecko149:** Oh yay! I'm glad you liked it! Harry Potter reader? Coolio, I was one, too!... Until I only had time to write...but oh well, hope you enjoy the story so far now!


End file.
